1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power display system, an image processing apparatus, and a user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently due to various Public Relations (PRs) efforts and promotions, people have become more and more conscious of reducing (saving) power (energy consumption), so that various measures have been taken to reduce power in business offices, houses, public facilities, transportation facilities including trains and buses, etc.
As one of the measures, for example, a technique is known in which power (energy consumption) is measured on a plug basis so that the energy consumption is managed on a personal basis.
Reference is made to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-99004.